


14 de febrero

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating Outside of Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Clumsy Harry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Infidelity, Librarian Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Music Therapist Harry Styles, Protective Harry, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Nadie desea enterarse que su pareja le es infiel.Louis y Harry descubren, en pleno San Valentin, que sus respectivas parejas mantienen más que una relación amistosa entre ellos.Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que aquello pudiera terminar siendo algo positivo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 14 de febrero | primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!   
> Este OS surgió como proyecto para San Valentín, estoy pasando mis obras de una página a la otra, lamento si esto no es lo suficientemente bueno. Si están leyendo esto, muchas gracias!

_**9 de febrero** _

\- Amor, te prometo que estaremos en Londres para el catorce.

Harry redujo la velocidad del auto para ser capaz de visualizar la salida que acababa de indicar el GPS, luego volteó a observar a su novio.

\- Alex, resigné las vacaciones con mi familia por venir aquí con la condición de estar en Londres el catorce. Me iré con o sin ti.

\- No seas tan gruñón -se quejó entre risas-. Ya estamos en Inglaterra, ¿no crees que vamos en camino de lograr nuestros planes?

\- No festejaré hasta saber que permaneceremos aquí.

\- Yo igual, bebé -murmuró distraídamente Alex mientras tecleaba en su celular.

Harry deseó poder quitarle sonido al GPS e intentó aflojar su cuello con suaves movimientos. Llevaba cuatro horas manejado desde Londres a York y su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar dolorida. Alex había insistido en ir en tren, sin embargo, él prefería tener un coche alquilado del cual disponer en cualquier momento.

\- Luces emocionado -ofreció al ver el incontrolable movimiento que su novio realizaba sobre el asiento.

\- Lo estoy -chilló Alex-. Dios, hace tanto no lo veo.

\- Estamos cerca - comunicó visualizando el recorrido en el mapa satelital.

\- Lo sé, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan ansioso? -Alex estiró la mano y apretó su rodilla antes de volver a hablar-. Gracias, Harry.

Harry pensó en responder, pero Alex ya se hallaba desabrochando su cinturón a la vez que balbuceaba sobre algo delante de ellos. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a dos hombres de pie frente a una agradable casa de estilo medieval al final de la cuadra.

Apenas apagó el motor, su novio brincó fuera del automóvil y se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio corpulento que corrió hacia él.

Harry se aproximó a la escena segundos después e imploró por paciencia. El hombre que quedaba de pie caminó incómodo hasta él y estiró su mano en saludo.

\- Hola, soy Louis -se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa-. El novio de Ian -informó enfocando sus azules ojos en el rubio corpulento.

\- Hola, soy Harry -ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la interminable muestra de cariño-. El novio del tipo colgado a tu pareja.

Louis soltó una contagiosa carcajada que obligó a los dos amigos a separarse.

\- Te escuché, Harry -se quejó Alex, rodeando la cintura de Ian.

\- Lo siento, cariño, fue mi error suponer que los brazos del novio de Louis eran insonorizados -respondió con la menos irónica de sus sonrisas.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Louis -prosiguió Alex-. No te preocupes por él, no es un idiota a tiempo completo -lo señaló con una mueca en su rostro-. Harry, este es Ian, mi mejor amigo -introdujo sin rastro alguno de la desaprobación utilizada anteriormente en su tono.

\- Me alegra que estén aquí -aseguró Ian estrechando su mano-. Es increíble verte de nuevo -habló en dirección a Alex.

Ambos parecieron ingresar nuevamente en aquel limbo que los aislaba del mundo exterior. Se aferraron a la espalda del otro y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del hogar.

Louis carraspeó e indicó con su dedo índice el auto.

\- ¿Te ayudo con los bolsos?

Harry aceptó con una sacudida de cabeza que aumentó su migraña.

**XXXX**

Louis terminó de servir vino en su vaso y ofreció la botella a Alex. El hombre negó dispuesto a responder, pero Ian se le adelantó.

\- Alex no bebe vino, Lou -comentó ofreciendo una botella de cerveza en su lugar.

Louis asintió disculpándose, observó a Harry frente a él al otro lado de la mesa y se removió con inquietud al ver la intensidad con que sus ojos verdes se hallaban mirando de Alex a Ian.

\- La primera vez que cenamos juntos fingí que el vino me gustaba porque Ian realizó el pedido sin consultarme y yo no quería herirlo -recordó un risueño Alex.

\- Aw, mi novio siempre tan adorable -Harry pellizcó la mejilla del hombre a su lado. Louis no podía distinguir si el gesto contenía ternura o sarcasmo.

Ian carraspeó y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, luego juntó aire para hablar.

\- Nosotros nos conocemos de pequeños -comentó-. Estuvimos juntos toda la vida hasta los dieciocho años.

\- Debí mudarme cuando mi padre consiguió un traslado a Estados Unidos -sumó Alex-. Hace ocho años que no nos vemos personalmente -relató mirando a Ian-. Por un momento creí que nunca más volveríamos a vernos.

\- Hey, ni lo digas -refunfuñó Ian-. Eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

\- Sabemos que son muy amigos -acotó Louis intentando cerrar el tema.

\- Los mejores -afirmaron Ian y Alex al mismo tiempo.

\- Me iré a la cama -anunció Harry poniéndose de pie-. ¿Vienes, Alex? -preguntó con un tono que sonaba a advertencia-. Buenas noches -saludó en general antes de retirarse sin esperar respuesta. 

_**10 de febrero** _

Louis pretendió no escuchar la susurrada discusión entre Alex y Harry mientras continuaba levantando la mesa.

El almuerzo se había desarrollado en perfecta armonía, fue después que el ambiente pareció volverse tenso y abrumador. Louis sentía que no tenía la historia completa.

Logró distinguir un dolido _"no he venido aquí para esto"_ antes de ver a Harry aparecer a su lado con la mandíbula contraída en enojo.

\- Te ayudaré -murmuró con suavidad y tomó lugar frente al fregadero, dispuesto a lavar los cubiertos.

De no haber sido por el ruido de la cubertería siendo manipulada por Harry, Louis creía que el silencio podría haberlos consumido a los tres. El hombre parecía ser el único calmado en la habitación mientras fregaba y enjuagaba con cuidado.

Podía ver que Alex estaba luchando igual que él por permanecer quieto en su sitio, a la espera de que algo suceda.

No tuvieron que aguardar por mucho tiempo más. Ian hizo su ingreso a la cocina con un despreocupado tarareo. Se hallaba recién duchado y sonriente.

\- Lou, amor, con Alex iremos a recorrer los sitios que frecuentábamos de niños.

Con Alex. Louis creía que comenzaba a entender la discusión de la que fue testigo hace minutos.

\- Oh, de acuerdo -aceptó sin otra opción. Su novio no estaba consultando.

\- Alex me ha dicho que Harry es músico, ¿crees que podrías llevarlo a la tienda? -Louis parpadeó aturdido-. Sé que estás de vacaciones, cariño, pero pensé que sería una buena opción para no permanecer aquí encerrados.

\- Claro, seguro -aceptó, una vez más sin opción. Harry volteó con un trapo en su mano y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Genial -bramó Ian-. Estaremos aquí para la cena.

Se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y se marchó seguido por Alex, quien no se acercó a besar a su novio.

Harry rompió el silencio cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Lo que dijo revolvió la comida en su estómago.

\- Sí sabes que ellos fueron pareja, ¿cierto?

Louis se puso en movimiento para procesar la frase. Recogió los platos recién lavados y se concentró en ubicarlos en la alacena.

\- No lo sabías -afirmó Harry.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -quiso saber, sin detenerse a discutir que efectivamente no lo sabía.

\- Anoche mencionaron que no se veían desde sus dieciocho -comenzó-. Alex me contó una vez que rompió con un tal Jack a esa edad y nunca más lo vio. Siempre se refirió a Ian por su nombre de pila, pero si sumo dos más dos puedo darme cuenta que el apodo de su ex es igual al apellido de tu novio. ¿Jack viene de Ian Jackson, Louis?

\- Así le dicen sus amigos -reconoció sin más remedio.

\- Iré a cambiarme para salir -cambió de tema Harry.

\- No creo que haya algo entre ellos -soltó Louis antes de dejarlo ir-. Tu novio no creía volver a ver al mío.

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado e intentó una sonrisa.

\- Llévame a esa tienda -dijo finalmente.

**XXXX**

\- Nunca antes estuviste en York, ¿verdad? -indagó Louis a la vez que cerraba con llave su hogar.

\- ¿Qué me delató? -preguntó Harry, esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa.

\- No te conviene circular en auto aquí -aconsejó, señalando las llaves girando en la mano ajena-. ¿Cómo te ves caminando?

\- Espero que me cargues si muero en el intento -bromeó guardando el llavero en su bolsillo-. Te sigo.

\- Entonces, eres músico -mencionó Louis poniéndose en marcha.

\- Musicoterapeuta, en realidad.

\- Suena genial -opinó Louis.

\- Como todo cuando vivís de lo que te gusta.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no me parecía genial atender una tienda de música.

Harry emitió una carcajada que marcó sus hoyuelos. Louis trastabilló con sus propios pies.

\- Es una ciudad linda -divagó Harry con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

\- Lo es, sí -coincidió-. Podemos ir a recorrer los lugares tradicionales mañana.

\- Suena genial -falló en imitar el acento de Louis.

\- Te diría "vete a la mierda", pero no tenemos tanta confianza -Louis fracasó en sonar enfadado.

\- Trata de no reírte la próxima vez -sugirió Harry con diversión.

Era la segunda vez que Louis reía desde que sus visitas habían llegado. En ambas ocasiones fue a causa de Harry. 

**_11 de febrero_ **

Harry creía que estaban teniendo el primer día sin conflictos desde que habían llegado.

Se despertó con un gran desayuno ya preparado y pacífica música resonando en el ambiente. Ian se encargó de hacer el almuerzo, Louis los sorprendió con un increíble postre y Alex no discutió con él en toda la tarde.

Actualmente, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, los cuatros se hallaban recostados en cómodos sillones mientras comían pochoclos y miraban antiguas películas de superhéroes.

Incluso así, no se sorprendió al ver a su novio realizando nerviosos movimientos a su lado al mismo tiempo que intentaba intercambiar disimuladas miradas con Ian.

Sabía que no conseguiría nada, pero él no los dejaría salirse con la suya sin antes ponerlos en un apuro.

\- Con Louis pensamos que podríamos salir a recorrer la ciudad -soltó sin quitar la vista del televisor.

\- Será agradable circular nuevamente estas calles -musitó Alex.

\- Entonces busquemos abrigos y salgamos antes que se haga más tarde -propuso Louis poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Ian desde su lugar-. ¿Ahora? Oh, Lou, tenemos algo planeado con Alex.

\- Un plan de a dos, al parecer -acotó Harry, evitando mirar a los repentinamente encapotados ojos de Louis.

\- Amor, nos reuniremos con nuestros viejos amigos. Creímos que se aburrirían estando allí -se justificó Alex-. De todas maneras, ustedes todavía pueden salir a dar un paseo.

\- Oh, cariño, claro que saldremos -sentenció levantándose-. Con o sin tu permiso, de hecho. ¿Vamos, Lou?

Louis se agachó a besar a su novio antes de tomar un abrigo e ir tras él.

Una vez fuera, Harry soltó el aliento y se calmó observando el vapor que salió de sus labios.

\- Lo siento por eso -se disculpó al notar el desconsuelo en las facciones de Louis.

\- Descuida -negó con un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Listo para conocer las dos calles más importantes de York? -clamó con sobreactuada emoción.

\- Sabes que te sigo -aduló con la misma exageración acompañada de una reverencia. Louis lo empujó al pasar por su lado-. Cuéntame algo sobre la ciudad -pidió poniéndose al día con los pasos de Louis.

\- Se trata de algo sobre romanos y vikingos -titubeó-. Es muy pintoresca.

\- No tienes ni idea -concluyó Harry entre risas.

\- Lo puedo googlear y leer a medida que avanzamos con nuestro itinerario.

\- Aprecio la oferta, guía -bromeó-, pero prefiero que me digas algo que no figure en internet. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de aquí?

\- El chocolate, aunque estoy seguro que figura en internet.

\- Me alcanza para mudarme.

\- Te llevaré hacia el mejor -propuso Louis con una renovada sonrisa y brillante mirada.

Louis no estaba seguro de cuántas horas llevaban caminando entre triviales conversaciones, sin embargo, las enrojecidas mejillas de Harry a causa del frío le dejaban ver que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- Hay una vista hacia el río Ouse que es mi segunda cosa favorita aquí -Harry dejó lo que hacía sobre la caja de bombones que compraron y lo observó con interés-. Quiero mostrártela si tú quieres. Tendremos que tomar el autobús a pesar de no estar lejos.

\- Quiero, Lou -asintió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

**XXXX**

Louis se sintió extrañamente orgulloso al ver el asombro en los ojos de Harry.

\- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó mirando por fin el paisaje frente a ellos.

\- Dios, Lou, es precioso -aseguró-. Las luces, los barcos, el reflejo en el agua -enumeró entusiasmado-. Es realmente bonito de ver.

\- Me alegra oír eso, Harry -Louis notó que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre-. ¿Qué piensas acerca de cenar cacao?

\- Que no será agradable nuestro malestar estomacal -Harry tomó asiento sobre la vereda y abrió su caja de chocolates.

Louis tarareó en acuerdo y se dejó caer a su lado, dispuesto a conseguir su dulce favorito.

\- Sin duda eres británico -aseguró Louis-. ¿Puedo saber por qué vives en US?

\- Una de las tantas universidades que tienen ofrece un programa de estudios muy completo sobre musicoterapia, con prácticas y salida laboral incluidas -explicó-. Tengo tíos y primos viviendo allí, no lo dudé y viajé sin pensarlo. Me recibí el año pasado -informó-. El plan era regresar a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Pero? -consultó con una mueca de desagrado al ver a Harry mordisquear un bombón relleno de menta.

\- Conocí a Alex hace dos años -balbuceó-. Trabaja en administración de empresas y se supone que conseguiría un traslado a la nueva sucursal en Londres -narró jugueteando distraídamente con el contenido de la bombonera-. Hasta el día de hoy no ha pasado. En mi opinión, su jefe planea trasladarse él y dejar a Alex a cargo en Estados Unidos. Él lo sigue intentando, al menos.

\- Aquí -Louis se tragó todas sus respuestas sobre la nueva información-. Éste es el mejor, según mis gustos -detuvo el movimiento de la mano de Harry y colocó sobre ella su bombón preferido. 

\- ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de no conocer York y trabajar en un lugar que no te gusta? -preguntó Harry.

\- No es muy distinta a la tuya -admitió-. Vivía en Londres cuando conocí a Ian hace cuatro años -Louis se vio a sí mismo conteniendo el impulso de jugar con los bombones como había hecho Harry hace instantes-. Yo acababa de recibirme de bibliotecólogo cuando Ian se quedó sin trabajo. Un amigo de su padre le consiguió un puesto como seguridad en su compañía y yo acabé en la tienda de música.

\- Pensé que él era de aquí -indagó confuso.

\- Lo es, su familia se mudó a Leeds al año siguiente que Alex se fue a USA. Luego Ian viajó a Londres para conseguir empleo.

Harry asintió en silencio y levantó el envoltorio del dulce que Louis le ofreció con anterioridad.

\- Tienes buen gusto, guía.

\- Muchas gracias, luego te envío la factura con mis honorarios.

Harry tapó su boca para reír y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír. 

**_12 de febrero_ **

Louis creía que acababa de conocer realmente el significado de la palabra sorpresa al ver la reacción de Harry cuando su novio se arrojó bruscamente sobre él y besó su adormilado rostro apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

\- Wow, ¿qué? -musitó con la voz rasposa y apenas audible.

\- Lo siento, cariño -se disculpó Alex, acariciando la mejilla de Harry-. Te extrañé anoche -los ojos verdes lo miraron con ingenuidad antes de devolverle el beso.

Louis podía ver que Harry no se había relajado del todo ante la confesión y la muestra de afecto. No lo culpaba, él mismo se sentía algo reacio ante el exagerado despliegue de cariño.

\- Ambos extrañamos -soltó Ian-. Por eso pensamos que sería ideal ir a cenar los cuatro esta noche, en Leeds.

\- ¿Leeds? -cuestionó Harry con una rodaja de fruta en la mano.

Louis les hizo la misma pregunta cuando le contaron a él el plan, solo que con un scone en su boca.

\- La dueña del lugar es amiga de los padres de Ian, amor. Está ubicado en una terraza y nos consiguió la mejor mesa con vista a la ciudad.

Harry detuvo la taza de café a medio camino de su boca. Louis encogió su hombro ante la mirada interrogativa que recibió por parte del chico.

\- No puedo decir que no si ya hay una reserva -concluyó y recibió un nuevo beso por parte de Alex.

\- Iremos a buscar los pasajes del tren -festejó Ian antes de tomar a Alex del brazo y alejarse correteando.

Ambos esperaron escuchar el sonido de la puerta para poder hablar.

\- ¿Son los scones tu desayuno favorito? -medio preguntó, medio afirmó Harry.

\- ¿Tu novio no te conoce o realmente tu desayuno favorito es fruta con café? -cuestionó de vuelta.

Harry emitió una carcajada antes de responder. 

\- No sabe cocinar panqueques -confesó mientras se estiraba a robar un scone del plato de Louis. 

Fue el turno de Louis de reír, su mano cubriendo sus labios antes de elevarse a acomodar su flequillo. Su pequeño intercambio logró devolverle la tranquilidad que perdió al levantarse.

**XXXX**

Cuando Louis suponía que las cosas no podían salir mal, ellas se las arreglaban para ser un completo desastre.

Acababan de ingresar al restaurante cuando una señora mayor se acercó hacia ellos para envolver en un abrazo a Ian y Alex.

_"¡Dios mío, chicos, me puse tan feliz cuando tu madre me llamó esta mañana! Es agradable verlos juntos nuevamente, ¿quién es esta adorable pareja que han traído con ustedes?"_

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras y Louis se sorprendió al ver el color rojizo que causaron en las mejillas de ambos chicos.

Pudo ver, también, el debate interno de Harry a la hora de responder. No herir a la mujer pareció ganar porque él sonrió con sincera simpatía mientras murmuraba un cálido _"Él es Louis y yo soy Harry, señora, pero no somos pareja. Es un gusto conocerla, es realmente hermosa la vista desde aquí"_

Todo se fue en picada desde allí. Sus novios estuvieron la cena entera enredándose en sus palabras intentando explicar que conocían a la mujer desde que llevaban pañales y eran muy amigos.

Harry decidió que no se quedarían para el postre y Louis comenzó a temer que él realmente no tenía la historia completa. Quizá debería dejar de querer ver solo una parte de ella.

El viaje de vuelta lo hizo sentir a Louis como si estuviera sumergido hasta el cuello en la nieve, incluso cuando él aceptó el abrazo de su novio apenas ocuparon sus asientos.

Harry, por el contrario, esquivó dos veces los intentos de beso que Alex llevó a cabo.

El ruido de una taza chocando contra la mesa lo devolvió a la realidad. Louis parpadeó confundido antes de envolver con sus manos el té que le ofrecía Harry.

\- Dime qué piensas -pidió Louis al ver a Harry refregando su cara. Lucía cansado y parecía fuera de lugar en la cocina de su hogar. Louis detestó aquella sensación.

\- No es algo que quieras escuchar, Lou -negó jugando con uno de sus anillos.

\- Harry, luces agotado y quiero oír lo que sea que tengas para decir.

\- No lo sé, Lou. Se supone que estaría visitando a mi familia, que iría con mi novio al cursi festejo por el día de los enamorados en un parque de Londres y resulta que él regresa de negociar sus vacaciones gritando que habló con Ian en el camino y arregló una estadía en su hogar.

Louis estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la de Harry.

\- Hey, está bien. Están recuperando el tiempo sin verse, eso es todo. Llevo cuatro años de relación, si él quería engañarme con su mejor amigo podría haberlo hecho hace rato.

Harry cambió sus manos de posición e intentó sonreír con tranquilidad.

\- Espero que todavía puedas decir eso al finalizar este viaje. 

**_13 de febrero_ **

Harry deseaba con todo su corazón tener los pálpitos incorrectos. Esperaba ser el de las suposiciones equivocadas.

Le costaba, aunque intentaba en demasía, sentirse despreocupado con el consuelo de Louis.

A pesar de ello, se había propuesto lucir confiado y de acuerdo con la postura del hombre. No fue capaz de llegar a una conclusión consigo mismo sobre por qué optó por cuidar de Louis, sin embargo, creía que tenía algo que ver con la actitud atormentada que él lucía.

Quizá se debía a que él no esperaba ver aquel estado en Louis luego del momento a solas que pasó con su novio.

Alex prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la casa al finalizar el almuerzo. Tomó su mano todo el camino, se disculpó por llevarlo a una heladería sin percatarse del frío y tartamudeó aceleradamente sobre cuánto deseaba estar con él en solitario.

Regresaban al hogar cuando un sonriente Ian salía entusiasmado a realizar las compras. Harry no se sorprendió cuando su novio se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero sí fue sorprendido al encontrar a un nada sonriente Louis desplomado sobre el sofá.

Es por eso que Harry se hallaba actualmente saltando frente a Louis con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Deseo hacer una torta -declaró con arrebato.

\- Deberías esperar a que vuelvan con alimentos -sugirió Louis, acurrucándose más en su sitio.

\- Hay de lo que necesito -informó sin saberlo realmente. 

\- ¿Qué estás esperando entonces?

\- Que muevas tu culo y me ayudes -exclamó tirando de Louis.

\- ¿No hay leyes que prohíban sacar a una persona de su descanso? -se quejó-. ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que mi presencia no es importante.

\- Porque es tu cocina y si me pasa algo ahí dentro vas a ser el responsable. Si nos pasa algo a los dos, te libras de los cargos -argumentó con la mayor lógica que logró formular.

Louis se frenó a sus espaldas y pareció comprender lo que tramaba.

\- ¿No crees que es raro? -preguntó.

\- La repostería nunca fue rara, Lou. En cuanto a los accidentes de cocina, déjame decirte que ocurren con mayor frecuencia de la que te imaginas.

\- Harry -reclamó con el ceño fruncido-. Ian estuvo diciendo que me ama toda la mañana. Le pregunté qué sucedía y realizó un monólogo sobre por qué le pregunto eso cuando estamos por cumplir cinco años de relación y él me ama con todo su corazón. Luego de cuestionarme si yo lo amaba, me pidió que le cuente si era a mí a quien le sucedía algo.

\- Lou, creo que él te vio intranquilo, se preocupó y sintió que esa era la manera de protegerte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Todo está bien -mintió con algo de culpa-. Y estará mejor con un pastel de chocolate, ¿dónde hay una batidora, Lou?

**XXXX**

\- Estoy seguro que la hora no avanzó más de cinco minutos desde la última vez que observaste tu reloj, amor -musitó Harry con un intento de cálida sonrisa.

Apenas ocuparon los sillones al terminar la cena, su novio adquirió aquel revelador tic. El novio de Louis, por su parte, llevaba unos buenos diez minutos rebotando su pierna con insistencia.

\- Es nuestra última noche aquí -continuó Harry-. ¿Nos quedaremos sentados sin hacer nada?

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo, cariño? -respondió Alex.

\- Sí, ir a un recital en el teatro local -Harry percibió a los ojos de su novio y Ian fijarse en él-. Vi el anuncio hoy durante nuestro paseo.

\- Quiero ir -anunció Louis desde su lugar bajo el brazo de Ian.

\- ¿Vienen o no? -cuestionó Harry, rebotando su mirada de Alex a Ian.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y soltaron pequeños balbuceos que no llegaron a ser una frase completa.

\- No es difícil la respuesta -apuró Harry-. ¿Qué planes tienen? -disparó perdiendo su paciencia.

\- Bueno -comenzó Alex-. No es importante, nuestros amigos nos invitaron a un bar, pero no estábamos seguros de ir y podemos decirles que no para estar con ustedes.

\- ¿Ian? -pidió Louis poniéndose de pie.

\- Sí, nosotros podríamos cancelar -susurró en respuesta.

Harry divisó la forma en que el brillo de los ojos de Louis desaparecía y no pudo evitar hacer a un lado su calma.

\- Bien, tómense el tiempo necesario para pensarlo. Estaremos en el teatro si se nos quieren unir cuando acaben con lo suyo -espetó molesto-. Vamos, Lou -incitó con una mano en la espalda ajena.

**XXXX**

\- Es la segunda vez que asisto a un show y se suspende -contó Harry, sonando más risueño que molesto.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Ahora sé que no debo invitarte nunca a un espectáculo musical -Louis emitió una carcajada al sentir el hombro de Harry chocando contra el suyo.

\- Deja de intentar ser inteligente y procura abrir la puerta antes de conseguir una hipotermia.

Louis quería reírse una vez más, pero la imagen con la que se encontró quitó todo rastro de felicidad de su sistema.

\- Mierda, Louis -gruñó Ian empujando a Alex lejos de su desnuda anatomía.

Harry movió el cuerpo de Louis para visualizar qué estaba sucediendo. Si debía ser completamente sincero, él no esperaba encontrar a su novio teniendo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo. No creía que ellos iban a llegar a ese punto tan pronto, pero tampoco se hallaba del todo sorprendido. 

\- No se suponía que ustedes estarían aquí tan temprano -vociferó Ian con alteración.

\- Qué mierda es esa, Ian, si no lo descubríamos esto igual sería un engaño -exclamó Louis con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

\- Lo siento, Lou -se disculpó.

\- Puedo ver cuánto -bramó Louis con ironía-. Insinuaste que podía ser yo el que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y horas después te encuentro teniendo sexo con tu mejor amigo en mi casa -Ian intentó acercarse hasta él-. Detente -negó retrocediendo-. ¿Podrías al menos ponerte tu maldita ropa? -bufó arrojando las prendas de vestir desparramadas por el piso.

\- Iré por mis cosas -intervino Harry con la intención de realizar algo que no sea golpear a su novio al menos una vez.

\- Me voy contigo -imploró Louis tras él.

\- ¡Harry! -llamó Alex, recuperando sus sentidos-. Deja que te explique -intentó desde su puesto en el sillón.

\- Deberías haberlo dicho -inició Harry, volteando a observar a su ex novio-. Probablemente acabaría deprimido, pero con el tiempo podría entender que las personas se enamoran en cualquier momento, lugar y de cualquier persona. Lo que no puedo es comprender por qué elegiste mentirme antes que encontrar tus pelotas y admitirme que te interesa alguien más.

\- No es así -replicó Alex.

\- ¿No? ¿Me vas a negar que estás enamorado de él desde tu adolescencia? -demandó levantando su voz-. ¿Si conseguías tu traslado ibas a mantener una relación doble hasta decírmelo o ibas a dejarme apenas aterrizara el avión? No me tomes por ingenuo, Alex, lo entendí apenas llegamos. Estoy lejos de ser la pareja perfecta, pero si hay algo que siempre hice es ser sincero contigo y creo que merecía el mismo respeto de tu parte. Podías estar con él sin dañarme a mí.

Harry armó su bolso junto a un Louis lagrimeando aferrado a la mochila que preparó con sus pertenencias de mayor relevancia.

Se disponían a salir cuando Ian tiró con fuerza del brazo de Louis.

\- Duele -sollozó forcejeando. Al librarse, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al abrigo de Harry.

\- Que tu novio mantenga sus manos lejos de Louis, Alex -ordenó Harry, sin detenerse a esperar respuesta.

**XXXX**

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Todavía tenían por delante tres horas de viaje y aunque había dejado de llorar, Louis lucía peor a cada minuto.

\- Sí -aseguró-. Me da miedo viajar de madrugada -confesó.

\- Podemos detenernos y continuar mañana.

\- Prefiero llegar pronto -giró en su asiento para enfrentar el perfil de Harry-. Sobre eso, ¿a dónde vamos? Llamaría a mi familia, pero ellos están en Portsmouth ahora mismo.

\- Mi hermana tiene un departamento en Londres. Voy a avisarle que estamos en camino, ¿podrías llamar a _"hermana"_ y poner el altavoz por mí?

\- Creativo -se burló al mismo tiempo que cumplía con su pedido.

El tono se oyó varias veces antes de ser reemplazando por una intranquila voz.

\- _¿Harry?_

\- Hola, Gem. Todo está bien, pero cambiaron los planes y estoy de camino a tu piso.

\- _¿Qué pasó? -indagó con mayor angustia-. H, estoy con mamá. Viajamos con Matt cuando dijiste que no ibas a venir. No te esperábamos hasta la cena de mañana, nuestro tren llegará allí a las cinco en punto._

\- Tengo el juego de llaves que me dejaste hace tiempo, ¿puedo hacer uso de ellas?

\- _No hace falta que me preguntes, idiota -suspiró al fracasar en sonar bromista y su tono volvió a salir con preocupación-. ¿Estás bien?_

\- Sí, bien -tarareó-. Gem, no estoy solo.

_\- Y no se trata de Alex -dedujo-. Vamos a encontrar la forma de llegar allí ahora mismo si no me juras que nada malo pasó._

\- Voy a preparar la cena de mañana, hoy o lo que sea -divagó echando un vistazo al reloj-. Prometo que tengo todos mis miembros en su lugar y así seguirán, Louis es inofensivo -informó tras el asentimiento silencioso que el chico realizó, permitiéndole dar explicaciones.

\- _Harry -insistió._

\- Gemma -imitó-. Solo somos dos chicos que acaban de ver a quienes eran sus novios teniendo relaciones sexuales juntos. Vamos a comer todo tu chocolate y beber parte de tus cervezas.

\- _Hay helado en el congelador -murmuró finalmente-. Te quiero._

\- Te quiero.

Louis finalizó la llamada y soltó una carcajada.

\- Buen resumen -bromeó.

\- No iba a parar hasta saberlo -explicó entre sonrisas-. Estoy seguro que llegarán con alguna compra de panadería y estarán dispuestas a preparar más, empieza a hacer lugar en tu estómago.

Louis dejó que la idea de permanecer tiempo con Harry penetrara en su mente. Su novio acababa de engañarlo, se hallaba lejos de su hogar, estaba a punto de conocer a la familia de alguien que conocía hace cosa de cinco días y por alguna razón se sentía completamente seguro y a gusto.

\- Lo que le dijiste a Alex me hizo ver que mi llanto se debía más a mi negatividad de aceptar la realidad que al hecho de ver a mi pareja con alguien más. Estoy seguro que si no estabas allí, yo probablemente iba a dejar que Ian me manipulara como en la mañana e iba a creer en él y sería una de esas personas engañadas, que lo saben pero se convencen de lo contrario y viven infelices -el torbellino de pensamientos fue derramado sin control alguno-.Yo se lo diría, quiero decir, ¿tener dos relaciones al mismo tiempo? Eso no es amor. Cuando intentó detenerme, creí que iba a golpearme -finalizó con un pequeño temblor-. Mi idea también era acudir al cursi festejo por el día de los enamorados en el parque de Londres -pronunció sin pensar.

\- Desde el balcón de mi hermana se ve el parque -comentó-. ¿Estás de acuerdo con detenernos a tomar café e ingerir calorías? Necesito hacer pis, además.

Louis se aferró a su abdomen mientras reía una vez más.

\- Gracias, Harry -musitó risueño. 

**_14 de febrero_ **

\- ¿Es normal despertarse sobrio luego de ver a tu novio teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo en tu casa?

Louis tomó asiento junto a Harry con una taza de café entre sus manos.

\- No lo sé, te enviaré un mensaje al día siguiente de encontrar a Ian y Alex en el sillón de mi hogar.

\- Puedo enviarte a la mierda esta vez -dedujo disfrutando de la vista hacia los edificios londinenses desde el balcón de Gemma- . Tu familia llega en una hora 

\- Dormimos hasta las cuatro, entonces.

\- Estar ebrio evitaría que piense en lo complicado de rehacer mi vida -murmuró Louis, sin percatarse en lo incongruente de la conversación-. Detesto las mudanzas.

\- Puedo ayudarte, si estás de acuerdo -se ofreció.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en Londres?

\- Hace tiempo que anhelo estar en casa -asintió Harry.

\- Serán dos mudanzas, entonces -suspiró Louis recostándose sobre el hombro de Harry-. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido -confesó-. No me ponen contento las circunstancias en las que te conocí, sin embargo.

\- Siento lo mismo -manifestó-. Algo bueno había que hallar en todo esto, ¿no te parece?

Louis se incorporó para observar a Harry y se sorprendió al encontrar que la mirada verdosa ya estaba sobre él.

Mantuvieron el contacto durante el corto tiempo que les llevó acercar sus rostros y unir sus labios.

Fueron tres los intentos de separación que llevaron a cabo sin éxito. Al cuarto, Louis movió su rostro y presionó su frente sobre la mejilla de Harry.

\- ¿Esto está mal? -preguntó temeroso-. No quiero que sea un inconsciente mecanismo de defensa y venganza.

\- Tampoco yo, Lou -garantizó sin rastros de duda-. No puede estar mal algo que nos hace felices sin lastimar a nadie.

\- Lo averiguaremos -Louis besó el pómulo de Harry, luego volvió a recostarse sobre su cuerpo.

\- Lo haremos -prometió Harry, rodeando a Louis con sus brazos.

\- Feliz San Valentín de mierda -susurró Louis.

\- Es mi mejor San Valentín, por más extraño que suene -concluyó Harry antes de besar la cabeza de Louis.


	2. 14 de febrero | última parte

_**Dos meses** _ **_después de San Valentín_ **

Louis se hallaba organizando la información cargada en el ordenador de la biblioteca universitaria cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar entre su taza de café y los papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio.

\- Hey -saludó con dulzura. Aprovechó la situación para darle una tregua a su vista e hizo a un lado sus anteojos.

\- Creí que estaba prohibido el uso de celulares en una biblioteca -respondió Harry con el tono de voz que utiliza cuando cree que está siendo descarado-. De hecho, estoy seguro que no se permiten teléfonos en horario laboral.

\- Y eso no te detuvo nunca a la hora de llamarme.

\- No te detuvo nunca a la hora de atenderme -canturreó victorioso.

\- Te las arreglaste para serle de agrado a Julian. Colgó un cartel para indicar que solo se permite contestar el celular si la persona llamando es Harry Styles -bromeó con entrenada seriedad.

Louis encontró el rostro de su jefe al otro lado de la habitación. La sonrisa del hombre mayor coincidió con la carcajada de Harry resonando en su oído.

\- Dale un saludo de mi parte -pidió, recuperando su timbre habitual-. Tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala -anunció.

\- Buen equilibrio -sopesó-. Te escucho, amor.

\- Conseguí mi propio espacio -contó entre sonrisas-. La segunda buena noticia es que no voy a tener que sufrir otra gran mudanza porque se trata del departamento recientemente desocupado en el piso superior del edificio de Gemma.

\- ¿La mala? -inquirió confuso.

\- Vas a ser quien me ayude a trasladar mis cosas pisos arriba, Lou.

\- Un tipo afortunado, es lo que soy -suspiró con simulado fastidio-. Es justo, ¿cuándo vamos a hacerlo? -concluyó.

Ellos prometieron ayudarse mutuamente a rehacer su vida y aquello seguía en pie.

Louis recordaba los días próximos luego de su repentina llegada a Londres. Él había tenido un poco más de suerte. Su primo acababa de mudarse a Escocia y su tía no dudó en cederle la pequeña casa.

Harry estuvo con él desde la mañana hasta la noche corriendo muebles, desempaquetando cajas y ordenando sus pertenencias.

También fue quien lo acompañó hasta la universidad para pedirle trabajo a su ex profesor favorito.

\- ¿Mañana? Mi hermana y su novio están a punto de tirar toda mi mugre por la ventana -exageró-. Incluyéndome.

\- Voy a estar listo -aseguró.

Louis suspiró aliviado al escuchar la alegría incontenible en la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Se prometió a sí mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por quitar todo rastro de infelicidad y abatimiento en Harry, y aquello también seguía en pie.

**XXXX**

\- ¡Llegué! -anunció Louis mientras cerraba la puerta con su cadera e intentaba equilibrar sobre sus manos botellas de cerveza y cajas de pizza.

La respuesta de Harry llegó desde algún lugar del departamento, amortiguada por los ruidos de mobiliarios siendo manipulados.

Louis se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón luego de depositar su cena sobre la pequeña mesa del living. Miró a su alrededor y se asombró al hallar lo mucho que Harry había avanzado con el orden del lugar.

\- Iba a disculparme por la tardanza, pero veo que fuiste más rápido sin mi ayuda.

\- El truco es ordenar lo que está en las cajas en lugar de sacarlo de ellas para mirarlo y después dejarlo desparramado a un lado -ironizó Harry, sin malicia, a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Estoy seguro que esa no es forma de hablarle a quien acaba de comprarte pizzas -contraatacó, destapando una lata de cerveza.

No admitiría en voz alta que Harry tenía razón. En su defensa, se sentía demasiado cómodo e intrigado entre sus pertenencias como para no detenerse a observarlas en detalle.

\- Gracias, Lou.

El tarareo de satisfacción que emitió Harry al masticar su porción lo obligó a voltearse completamente hacia él.

Estudió la forma en que lamía el exceso de pizza en sus dedos antes de soltar una carcajada involuntaria al ver el alboroto en su cabello.

\- ¿Qué es tan repentinamente gracioso? -quiso saber Harry con una mueca completamente confundida.

\- Tu pelo -el ceño de Harry se frunció y Louis soltó una nueva risotada-. No me estoy burlando, amor. Me río porque no puedo creer que estar despeinado se vea hermoso, es absurdo.

Harry agachó la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su sorpresa y posterior sonrojo. Louis no podía creer aquella reacción ni el cariño que la misma le generó.

\- Está creciendo -explicó-. Al ser rizado se vuelve imposible controlarlo hasta que alcance un largo considerable.

\- Lo cortaste, entonces -dedujo en lugar de soltar un nuevo halago.

\- Perdí una partida de scrabble contra mi mamá. Si yo ganaba, mi familia no iba a insistir más en que necesitaba un corte -justificó risueño-. Lo peor es que yo propuse el trato.

\- Pequeño idiota -acusó, hundiendo sus pies bajo el muslo de Harry-. ¿Qué tan largo era?

\- Por las axilas -musitó entre dudas-. Solía llevar un rodete la mayor parte del tiempo.

Louis sintió que el aire se detuvo a medio camino de sus pulmones.

\- Quiero ver eso -rogó.

\- Puedo mostrarte una foto hasta que crezca en su totalidad.

Louis asintió en silencio, se recostó sobre el apoyo lateral del sofá y colocó una caja de pizza sobre su regazo.

Harry giró en su lugar, entrelazó sus piernas con las de Louis y bebió un trago de cerveza antes de hablar.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?

\- El lado izquierdo de la cama es mío -anunció Louis.

\- Si vamos a establecer términos, es momento de hacerte saber que soy la cuchara pequeña.

\- Cualquier cosa está bien conmigo, excepto dormir con las medias puestas.

Harry amortiguó el sonido de su risa con la palma de su mano.

**\----x----**

_**Tres** _ **_meses después de San Valentín_ **

El silencio de la biblioteca se vio perturbado por un golpe seguido de quejidos.

\- Hola, amor -saludó Louis sin quitar los ojos de la computadora.

\- Mierda, Lou, me olvidé que había un desnivel -Harry se inclinó a besar su mejilla antes de tomar asiento sobre el escritorio donde él se hallaba trabajando-. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Dudo que exista otra persona con el don de tropezar a cada paso que da -despegó sus ojos de la pantalla y sonrió al observar el puchero en los labios de Harry-. Además, la semana pasada tampoco te acordaste de ese desnivel.

\- Estoy muy feliz en este momento, no voy a discutir sobre eso ahora -bufó mordisqueando una gomita en forma de osito.

\- ¿Puedo tener una? -colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Harry, palma hacia arriba.

\- Oh, cierto, tengo un paquete entero que es todo tuyo -rebuscó en sus bolsillos con la punta de su lengua fuera y Louis tuvo que girar su mano para aferrarse al muslo de Harry en lugar de saltar sobre él-. Acá -ofreció la golosina al finalizar la búsqueda.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a decirme cuál es el motivo de tanta felicidad? -preguntó Louis.

\- Hace dos semanas te mencioné que estuve en el centro de salud donde hice un voluntariado durante mis últimos años de secundaria -Louis asintió en silencio-. Bien, me llamaron hoy para decirme que tengo el trabajo.

\- Amor, eso es increíble -tomó una de las manos de Harry entra las suyas y frotó al percibir el leve temblor que lo invadía-. Felicitaciones, bebé.

\- Salgamos esta noche -pidió-. Invito yo.

\- ¿Es una cita? -musitó con el tono más coqueto que pudo lograr.

\- Quiero verte en tu mejor camiseta de fútbol, cariño -Harry guiñó un ojo antes de poner sus pies sobre el suelo y caminar en dirección a la salida-. A las nueve en punto, precioso.

\- Soy un chico de flores, estoy bien con rosas hasta que adivines mi favorita -elevó su voz para ser oído.

Harry emitió una sonora carcajada. Louis se regocijó al escucharla.

**XXXX**

La rosa que Louis había obtenido se hallaba ahora en el pelo de Harry, entrelazada en aquel rizo que solía moverse hacia su ojo.

Las piernas de ambos se enredaban formando una mesa poco firme para el pote de helado que se encontraban consumiendo y sus traseros llevaban húmedos un largo rato a causa del rocío en el césped sobre el que estaban sentados.

Era la mejor cita falsa en toda su vida, incluso si su equipo favorito acababa de perder a último minuto por un gol de diferencia. Él quiso sumarse a los gruñidos que invadieron el bar donde ellos cenaron, pero Harry luchaba con el queso de su pizza y Louis olvidó por completo el motivo de su enojo.

\- Quiero escuchar algo de cuando eras pequeño -solicitó Louis.

Harry se detuvo a observarlo por un segundo. Lucía desprevenido ante la repentina petición.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que mi pelo fue rubio y lacio -comenzó, golpeteando su cuchara contra la comisura de sus labios-. Fui un niño muy feliz, yo no conocía otra cosa además del juego. Si no era con mi madre y hermana, era con mi generosa cantidad de amigos. Mamá se desesperaba buscándome por todo el vecindario.

\- Te imagino consiguiendo todo lo que querías con tu carita de angelito, dulces ojos verdes y enorme sonrisa.

\- Hey, era un niño bueno, no hacía nada de eso -protestó ruborizado.

\- Apuesto a que sí -bromeó Louis.

Harry intentó golpearlo con poca fuerza, Louis detuvo su mano con suavidad y la retuvo entre la suya.

\- Es tu turno -se quejó Harry con una cucharada de helado en su boca.

\- Era un chiquillo formal -rio-. Desde bebé vestía tiradores, camisas y moños. Tenía ese feo peinado recto alrededor de toda la cabeza -arrugó su nariz ante el recuerdo-. Fui muy feliz, también. No existía el día en que mi ropa acabara sin manchas de barro. Rompí varios adornos del hogar a causa de una pelota.

\- Puedo verte siendo un diminuto diablo histriónico e hiperactivo -soltó un risueño Harry.

\- Voy a discrepar con la parte de diminuto -se quejó-. ¿Qué queda de él en tu persona? -quiso saber, sin detenerse a pensar en lo melodramático de su pregunta.

\- Todo y nada. No tengo tantos amigos, me olvidé de lo que era jugar y me volví un escéptico. Sin embargo, existe en mí aquella parte ingenua e inocente que desea la paz en el mundo, anhela la felicidad eterna y cree que todo es mejor cantando una canción.

\- Puedo afirmar que tu carita de ángel, dulces ojos y enorme sonrisa son las mismas -confesó jugueteando con la mano de Harry, aquella que continuaba en su poder.

\- Lo mismo digo con respecto a tu cualidad de diminuto.

\- Retiro la parte de ángel dulce -bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, tiró de sus mangas y unió una vez más sus extremidades.

\- Adorable -susurró sonriendo-. No me dijiste acerca del niño en tu interior, Lou.

\- No quiere crecer. Él sale en cada oportunidad que encuentra para recordarme que no es sano ser un adulto a tiempo completo.

\- Me gusta -afirmó Harry con una enorme sonrisa de hoyuelos.

\- Tu hoyuelo izquierdo se marca más que el derecho -observó Louis-. Me gusta -imitó mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

Los labios fríos de Harry besaron la piel de su rostro a modo de respuesta.

**\----x----**

_**cuatro** _ **_meses después de San Valentín_ **

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Louis a la distancia.

Mientras su mente se tomaba pequeños segundos para ponerse al día con la realidad, él giró su cuerpo y lo dejó caer en el lado de la cama ahora vació.

Los días de semana ellos despiertan a distintos horarios, preparan el desayuno para el otro y dejan una nota avisando de su salida al trabajo. Los fines de semana, sin embargo, prefieren quedarse en la cama hasta estar ambos despiertos y planear qué hacer el resto del día.

Hoy en día era sábado y Louis no estaba roncando a su lado, así como tampoco había intentado despertarlo con molestas acciones. Intrigado por saber el motivo del despertar inusual, Harry se puso de pie y caminó somnoliento hacia el sonido de la voz.

Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar el lugar invadido por su hermana, la hermana de Louis y un tipo que no conocía. Por lo menos no mientras se hallaba medio dormido y en ropa interior.

\- Ho-hola -tartamudeó con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Recibió un coro de respuestas que no escuchó por centrar su atención en Louis.

\- Buenos días, cariño -saludó mientras le entregaba una remera suya que se hallaba hecha un bollo sobre el sillón-. Liam, este es Harry. Harry, este es Liam, mi mejor amigo -presentó.

Harry estiró los bordes de la camiseta en un intento desesperado de tapar su ingle. Su mano libre la usó para sellar el saludo que Liam le ofrecía. Le aliviaba saber que el chico se hallaba tan incómodo como él. Otra historia eran su hermana y Lottie, quienes parecían estar complacidas por verlo deambular en bóxer por la casa de Louis.

Sus hermanas adquirieron esa extraña simbiosis al instante de conocerse, cuando ellos presentaron a sus familias a los pocos días de haber llegado a Londres juntos con un par de corazones rotos y dos vidas que organizar de cero.

\- Gem, ¿por qué estás aquí? -preguntó, intentando sonar lo menos grosero posible.

\- Tenemos el almuerzo con papá -recordó-. Fui a tu departamento, pero no estabas. Supuse que podría encontrarte en el sitio de Louis.

\- Sí, el almuerzo, me quedé dormido -se estremeció con el peso de tres pares de ojos sobre él-. Voy a cambiarme -susurró entre tropezones hacia el dormitorio.

**XXXX**

Louis contó hasta diez luego de ver desaparecer las siluetas de Gemma y Harry tras la puerta, luego arrojó un almohadón del sofá al rostro de su hermana.

\- ¿Podrías disimular la próxima vez que mires a Harry semidesnudo? Puedo ver la baba seca en tu mentón -gruñó.

\- Oh, ¿entonces se me permite verlo una vez más? -Lottie emitió una carcajada ante el impacto de otro objeto sobre su cuerpo.

\- No creas que no sé qué está pasando -bufó-. Ustedes sabían que él estaba aquí y quisieron venir a molestar. 

\- Yo realmente vine porque acabo de enterarme que estás viviendo en Londres -interrumpió Liam-. Por cierto, agradezco que me hayas avisado -ironizó cruzando sus brazos.

Louis podía jurar que su amigo quería lucir enfadado. No lo conseguía con su mirada de oso de peluche.

\- Perdón, Li, estuve ocupado -Lottie volvió a reír y él tuvo que contenerse de lanzar otro cojín-. ¿No estabas en un viaje de trabajo?

\- Sí, llegué hace una semana. De todas maneras, eso no significa que no puedas ponerte en contacto conmigo, Lou.

\- Te voy a llamar de ahora en más -prometió entre dramáticos suspiros.

\- Bien, ahora a lo importante -Lottie aplaudió ansiosa-. Saldremos esta noche -anunció.

\- ¿Por qué en plural? -se quejó Louis.

\- Tenemos un motivo por el cual festejar -continuó Lottie, ignorando su lastimero quejido.

\- ¿Quiénes? -pidió.

\- Nosotros tres, mi novio, Gemma con su novio, Harry, algunos amigos -enumeró-. De hecho, te toca avisarle a Harry.

Louis finalmente utilizó el último de los almohadones.

**XXXX**

Gemma le sonrió amplio las tres horas que duró la salida con su padre. Afortunadamente, el hombre pareció no darse cuenta del comportamiento escalofriante de su hermana.

Cuando llegaron juntos al edificio de sus viviendas, Harry decidió que era momento de acabar con aquello.

\- Te ves espeluznante -masculló.

\- Te ves realizado -devolvió Gemma, sin achicar la mueca en sus labios.

\- Algo me dice que no debo seguir estar conversación -dedujo.

Harry abrió las puertas del ascensor que acababa de detenerse frente a ellos y meditó la posibilidad de cerrar las puertas con Gemma dentro para poder correr escaleras arriba o calles abajo lejos de ella.

Él no tenía el corazón ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se acurrucó en el rincón opuesto a su hermana y rezó por salir ileso sentimentalmente.

\- Sin darte cuenta conseguiste un hogar, un empleo y una compañía diaria con la cual sobrellevarlo todo -detalló-. Cada aspecto de tu vida encajó como un rompecabezas.

\- Los rompecabezas se rompen ante el más mínimo movimiento, Gem -replicó a través del nudo que formaba el pánico en su garganta.

\- Te ves feliz, H -siguió, sin hacerle caso-. Se ven de la misma forma en la que nos veíamos con Matt antes de mudarnos -la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al mismo tiempo que Gemma levantaba su mano izquierda-. Y míranos ahora, estamos planeando una boda y una futura familia.

Harry podía jurar que su sacudón no fue por el ascensor deteniéndose. Se aproximó hacia su hermana y tomó su mano, la extensa sonrisa contagiándose.

\- ¿Te vas a casar? -Gemma asintió-. ¿Y estás buscando un hijo?

\- Sí, H, serás tío en algún momento de tu vida. Primero vas a ser padrino en mi casamiento, sin embargo.

\- Gem -musitó, envolviendo a la mujer frente a él entre sus brazos-. Mierda, Gem, estoy demasiado feliz. Te quiero -sus palabras trastabillaron a causa del acelere que lo invadía.

\- Te quiero más -articuló, intensificando el abrazó-. Harry, es normal tener miedo de perder aquello que nos importa -pronunció rompiendo su unión-. No por eso debemos resignarnos, porque entonces estaríamos perdiendo deliberadamente.

Harry le agradeció a su celular por elegir aquel momento para comenzar a sonar. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y detuvo sus movimientos al ver el nombre de Louis en la pantalla.

\- Nos vemos luego, H -Gemma besó su mejilla antes de abandonarlo dentro del ascensor.

Harry marcó el número de su piso mientras atendía la llamada.

\- Hola amor -saludó, recostando la cabeza contra la pared.

\- Nuestras hermanas están conspirando -farfulló Louis.

\- Lo sé -gimoteó.

\- Organizaron una salida para hoy.

\- Esto es tan raro, Lou -protestó.

\- Hasta Liam está invitado. Lottie mencionó amigos en general, no estoy seguro sobre qué esperar. Dijo que el festejo tenía un motivo, también.

\- Mi hermana se comprometió -informó, dando pesados pasos hacia su departamento-. Probablemente sean sus amigas. Mi mejor amigo me envió un mensaje hace unas horas diciéndome que estaba ansioso por esta noche, ahora tiene sentido.

\- ¿Gemma va a casarse y este grupo de personas lo supo con anterioridad? -se burló divertido.

\- Y eso que soy el padrino -protestó.

\- Oh, cariño, va a ser agradable verte en traje.

\- Siempre y cuando salgamos con vida de lo que sea que estén planeando.

Harry se quitó sus botas antes de dejarse caer descuidadamente sobre su cama. La respiración de Louis se filtraba acogedora en su oído. Ahora mismo, él quería reemplazar al colchón por el torso del otro chico.

Cerró sus ojos y rompió el cómodo silencio en la línea.

\- Lou.

\- Bebé.

\- ¿Podrías despertarme con tiempo? -susurró con la mitad de su cara enterrada entre las sábanas.

\- Dormí tranquilo, amor.

**XXXX**

Louis se agitó impaciente en el montón de gente frente a la barra. No recordaba la última vez que había pasado la noche en un club y estaba empezando a rememorar por qué.

El amontonamiento, la mezcla de olores y sonidos, el calor. Él prefería tomar un trago en un tranquilo bar, con música sonando de fondo y alguna que otra porción de pizza.

Antes de poder gemir en frustración, un par de brazos rodearon su cuello y se entrelazaron sobre su torso.

\- No podía encontrarte -habló Harry con los labios pegados a su clavícula.

Con su piel erizada, Louis giró para enfrentar al chico antes de deshacerse contra su cuerpo. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Harry y los alejó de la fila de personas buscando bebidas.

\- Intentaba conseguir una cerveza.

Sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo necesario y Louis le echaba la culpa de ello a la imposibilidad de comunicarse con claridad por encima del bullicio.

\- Parece que todos se llevan bien -opinó Harry mientras torcía el rostro hacia su derecha.

Louis siguió el movimiento. Lottie se hallaba bailando junto a Gemma y sus amigas, Niall y Liam mantenían una alegre conversación con sus cuñados a un costado del grupo de chicas.

Las manos de Harry posándose en sus hombros lo hicieron volver su atención hacia él.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió? -preguntó Louis. La vista fija en una sonrisa adornada con hoyuelos.

\- Ni puta idea, pero es genial, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, genial -coincidió-. ¿Suficiente alcohol por hoy?

Harry se retorció en su agarre antes de asentir entre pequeñas carcajadas. Louis sabía que no se encontraba borracho, pero él realmente quería salir de allí.

Las facciones de Harry lucían relajadas, sus verdosos ojos estaban apenas entrecerrados, su pelo caía despeinado hacia su rostro y sus labios permanecían en una suave sonrisa. Todo lo que Louis ansiaba era llevarlo hasta una cama para acurrucarse juntos hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

\- Suficiente para mí, Lou -respondió antes de acercarse a depositar un beso en el límite entre su mejilla y su boca.

Duró cinco segundos como máximo. El beso de Harry duró cinco segundos.

Cinco segundos que le bastaron al corazón de Louis para desbocarse en su caja torácica.

\- ¿Podemos irnos, entonces?

Sin poder resistirse, Louis levantó una de sus manos y quitó con ella los mechones de cabello que tapaban la visión de Harry.

Aprovechando la adrenalina, decidió que era buena idea arrastrar sus dedos por la mandíbula ajena.

\- Voy a donde quieras, Lou.

El par de orbes verdosos se cerraron cuando Louis rascó el cuero cabelludo en la parte de atrás de su oreja.

**\----x----**

_**Cinco** _ **_meses después de San Valentín_ **

Louis giró su juego de llaves en la cerradura, abrió la puerta con el hombro y luego la cerró con su cadera.

\- Hola amor -la voz de Harry sonó distraída a sus espaldas mientras él giraba una vez más la llave.

\- Hey, bebé, pasé por la panadería y compré...

Louis se quedó literalmente mudo ante la imagen que lo recibió al levantar la vista. Las palabras se silenciaron solas sin su permiso.

Harry se hallaba sentado en el sofá, toda su atención estaba fija en papeles colocados sobre la guitarra en sus muslos. Los ojos de Louis recorrieron los pies descalzos, las pantorrillas al descubierto que el pantalón corto no lograba ocultar, el par de manos amplias deslizándose desde las cuerdas al lápiz y el papel, el contorno de su relajado rostro en concentración y los rizos que escapaban desordenados por la capucha del amplio buzo que los cubría.

Aprovechando la distracción, tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y capturó el momento en una foto. Quizá dos o tres fotos.

Harry pareció percatarse de su silencio e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. Su visión aterrizó en el celular apuntando hacia él.

\- ¿Me estás fotografiando? -preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- Sos muy hermoso -confesó sin pensar-. Perdón, era una imagen muy agradable -se disculpó dando tumbos avergonzados hasta el sillón.

Harry sonrió al piso mientras hacía a un lado los objetos sobre su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, Lou, ¿qué sucedió con la panadería?

\- Oh, sí, traje esos pastelitos con mousse que te gustan.

\- Mi pequeña hada madrina -bromeó luego de soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Louis dejó caer el paquete en el regazo de Harry antes de tomar asiento a sus espaldas. Se acomodó en el reposabrazos del sofá y colocó ambas piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del otro chico.

\- Cuidado con la parte de pequeña -bufó. Sus dedos se dirigieron sin permiso hacia el cabello de Harry. Quitó la capucha y masajeó con suavidad-. Crece rápido.

\- Afortunadamente, sí.

La finalización de la conversación los sumió en una acogedora sensación de seguridad y calidez.

Louis se perdió en la suavidad del pelo corriendo entre sus dedos, en el tarareo de Harry ante cada bocado y en el adictivo aroma de la repostería filtrándose en sus sentidos. Pensamientos involuntarios reflejaron en su cabeza aquel ideal de hogar que regocijaba sus emociones cada vez que Harry estaba a su lado.

Con aquello en mente, sin posibilidades de continuar atorándolo en su interior, supo que debía indagar para saber si estaba o no solo en ello.

\- ¿Existe el destino?

\- Creo que sí, la mayor parte del tiempo -la voz de Harry sonó apaciguada entre sus mordiscos-. Cuando una persona se cae en la vereda y muere, pero alguien más sobrevive a un accidente de avión.

\- ¿Y sin ir de lleno a tragedias?

\- Cuando se agotan las entradas para el show de tu banda favorita, pero entonces agregan otra fecha a la cual sí sos capaz de asistir y justo para ese día ellos suman a la lista de temas tu canción favorita.

Louis tarareó para hacerle saber que le había oído. Harry se incorporó, giró en su sitio y se colocó de rodillas frente a él.

\- ¿En qué desemboca tu introducción sobre el destino? -indagó. Sus ojos verdes lo atravesaban en busca de información.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pensamiento sobre esto? -preguntó con inseguridad.

\- ¿Esto? -Harry puntualizó entrelazando sus manos -. ¿Nosotros?

\- Nosotros, sí.

Harry se adentró más entre sus piernas. El afecto en su sonrisa lo obligó a exhalar sin darse cuenta.

Louis recordaba con claridad el primer y único beso que compartieron aquel catorce de febrero. A pesar de la intimidad con la que se relacionaron desde ese día, ellos no volvieron a intentar besarse una vez más.

No es que Louis no anhelaba hacerlo, él podía jurar que en su lenguaje corporal se notaban las ganas de reproducir el viejo recuerdo, lo que temía era romper aquella especie de acuerdo tácito que establecieron en su cotidianeidad sobre no volver a cruzar esa línea tan rápidamente.

¿Harry también quería besarlo y temía lo mismo? Louis necesitaba respuestas antes de derrumbarse a causa de la incertidumbre.

\- Pienso que es maravilloso, grandioso.

\- ¿Estás burlándote? -se quejó. Mitad dolido, mitad risueño.

Harry balanceó la unión de sus manos mientras se acercaba susurrando un suave _"no con esto, Lou"_ a modo de respuesta.

Se detuvo cuando sus narices se rozaron, esperó escasos segundos y unió sus bocas.

Louis no estaba seguro de saber describir besos. Tampoco era un escritor capaz de recrear con palabras las mismas sensaciones que él se encontraba sintiendo.

Sin embargo, si alguien preguntaba, Louis diría que se sentía bien - _bien_ como ninguna otra cosa se siente _-_ , seguro y feliz.

Se trataba de las mismas emociones de su primer beso, pero intensificadas.

\- Voy a mandarle flores al destino si es obra suya -articuló Harry, sin despegar del todo sus labios.

Louis emitió una carcajada antes de esconderse en el cuello ajeno. Harry besó su sien.

\- Quiero un café con mis pastelitos, ¿té, Lou?

\- Sí, gracias.

Se sentía natural, como todo junto a Harry.

**XXXX**

La pasta terminaba de cocinarse en la olla, Harry acababa de cerrar la ducha y su equipo favorito estaba a cinco minutos de ganar un importante partido.

Louis creía que era un gran momento para fumar un cigarrillo. Abrió la ventana de la cocina, aquella con vista al estacionamiento del edificio, y asomó su cabeza con el cigarro encendido entre sus labios.

En términos generales, el domingo no era su día favorito de la semana. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al levantarse despreocupado de la siesta involuntaria en la que ambos cayeron sobre el sofá. Luego, cuando se hallaron compartiendo risas e intercambiando palabras en medio de la preparación de su cena, Louis creyó que quizá podían comenzar a molestarle un poco menos los domingos.

\- ¿Estás fumando? -cuestionó Harry avanzando hacia él.

\- Lo hago cada tanto -respondió volteando hacia el otro hombre.

El pelo mojado de Harry lucía estratégicamente despeinado. El olor a limpio que desprendía su ropa de dormir generaba en Louis impulsos de apagar el fuego e ir a dormir sin cenar. La piel de Harry aparentaba tanta suavidad que sus extremidades picaban por acariciar cada superficie de ella.

Cuando vio la mano de Harry estirada en su dirección, Louis no lo pensó y cedió su cigarrillo. Lo que él no esperaba era ver a su tabaco siendo apagado contra el fregadero y tirado a la basura.

\- Tenés suerte de ser lindo -gruñó-. Recién lo prendía y era el único que tenía.

\- Me alegra oír eso -Harry mostró su más grande sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué no tengo más o que te creo lindo? -presionó cuando Harry se colocó frente a él.

\- Ambas, en ese orden.

\- No estás siendo divertido -replicó.

\- ¿Se le sigue diciendo a las personas que te gustan? -preguntó Harry. Sus brazos se elevaron para aferrarse alrededor del cuello de Louis.

\- Supongo, ¿por qué? -respondió al abrazo rodeando la cintura de Harry.

\- Porque me gustás mucho, Louis.

Louis definitivamente podía decir que los domingos eran hermosos con la boca de Harry sobre la suya.

\----x----

**_Seis meses después de San Valentín_ **

Él nunca había sido capaz de oír un despertador sonar. Contrario a eso, era incapaz de ignorar a su celular cuando emitía ruidosos sonidos desde la mesita de luz.

Sin embargo, Louis no lograba comprender cuál era el motivo de tal interrupción del sueño. Se suponía que no era un día laboral, estaba seguro de haber desactivado su alarma.

Estiró su brazo con desgano, entrecerró los ojos a la luminosidad de la pantalla y arrastró su dedo para responder la temprana llamada.

_"Hola, cariño, ¿te he despertado?..."_

La voz de su tía sonaba con culpabilidad al otro lado de la línea.

\- No hay problema -calmó-. ¿Todo está bien?

Mientras escuchaba las palabras filtrándose desde el móvil, volcó la cabeza hacia su derecha para poder observar el cuerpo a su lado.

Harry dormía boca abajo, sus brazos sobre la cabeza y su rostro apuntando hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.

Louis recorrió con sus ojos desde la descubierta espalda hasta el desordenado cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

Él sabía que debía responder algo más que un _"aha"_ ocasional, lo que no quería era despertar al hermoso ser durmiente.

Sin pensarlo, estiró su mano y recorrió con delicadeza la piel expuesta a su alcance. Harry se hallaba cálido y suave, los músculos bajo sus dedos se movieron en respuesta a las caricias recibidas.

Era importante, era importante la noticia que su tía le acababa de contar. Necesitaba concentrarse en ello.

\- De acuerdo. No hay problema, tía -carraspeó, recordando la necesidad de responder-. Encontraré algo más, gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Devolvió el teléfono a su lugar sin quitar la atención del hombre recostado junto a él en la cama.

Cuando se proponía retomar su adoración, Harry giró el rostro hasta quedar frente a él. Una pequeña sonrisa dejó ver un solo hoyuelo en su cara.

\- Te desperté, perdón -Louis se disculpó con un apretón en la cintura de Harry.

\- No me estoy quejando -musitó pegando sus anatomías-. ¿Qué es eso que vas a encontrar?

\- Un nuevo hogar -bufó-. Inesperadamente, mi primo vuelve a Londres en seis meses. Puedo quedarme con él hasta conseguir un lugar, el problema es pasar por una mudanza una vez más.

Harry se hundió bajo su brazo, pegado a su pecho. Lo sintió suspirar antes de escucharlo hablar.

\- En casa hay lugar para los dos -susurró adormecido.

\- Vamos a volver a dormir ahora, amor -propuso Louis. Luego exploró la columna de Harry hasta que el sueño lo venció.

**XXXX**

\- ¿Podemos comprar comida de verdad, como la gente normal hace? -se quejó Louis.

Harry continuó concentrado en los alimentos frente a él cuando habló.

\- ¿Quién es el cocinero? Es justo que pruebes mi mierda -bromeó.

\- Juro por Dios que vas a salir a comprarme hamburguesas completas si esto realmente tiene gusto a mierda.

\- ¿Y si te gusta?

Louis observó con poca fe el nuevo envoltorio de verduras desconocidas colocado en su carro antes de enfrentar la divertida mirada de Harry.

\- Si los milagros existen, cariño, tu culo va a quedarse en casa entonces.

\- Suerte para mí que soy un obstinado creyente de lo milagroso, ¿no te parece?

Louis quiso reírse junto a Harry, pero la imagen a espaldas de su chico le hizo cambiar la risa por una frase no tan divertida.

\- Alex y Ian están aquí -informó.

\- ¿Aquí del tipo no nos vieron? -quiso saber, sin rastros de la sonrisa anterior.

\- Aquí del tipo vienen hacia nosotros -bufó.

\- Oh.

La expresión de desconcierto e inquietud en las facciones de Harry activaron en Louis todos sus instintos protectores.

Hace seis meses atrás había sido Harry quien se mostró más entero y dispuesto a confrontar de los dos. En este momento, cuando la confusión e inseguridad se entremezclaban en los verdosos ojos que lo veían, Louis deseaba poder derribar gigantes para mantener seguro y feliz al hombre frente a él.

Quizá él estaba exagerando en la gravedad del asunto. No en lo demás, sin embargo.

Tomó a Harry de la cintura cuando la pareja finalmente se detuvo frente a ellos. Los ojos de quienes fueron sus novios se posaron en el gesto y Louis combinó su agarre con caricias.

\- Hola -saludó Ian.

\- Hola -imitó Louis.

Se sentía lejano. El 14 de febrero pasado se veía como otra vida. Louis estaba seguro que no albergaba ningún tipo de sentimiento por su ex.

No podía decidir si aquello era extraño o no, él solamente sabía que estaba sosteniendo lo único que le importaba. El resto carecía de relevancia según sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? -preguntó Alex.

Louis no creía que el tipo sea realmente malicioso sobre ello. Aparentemente, se trataba del modo que empleaba al dirigirse, brusco y carente de afecto.

\- Realmente bien, en realidad -musitó Harry.

\- Es bueno oír eso -expresó Ian-. Estamos de paso en Londres -informó-. Tenemos una cena a la cual asistir y hemos olvidado algunas cosas, solo quería acercarme a saber cómo estaba todo.

Louis podía ver la tregua en los ojos de Ian. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con sus vidas actuales. Los dos entendieron que lo suyo iba a terminarse de alguna forma. Ninguno era el "amor de su vida" para el otro y ellos estaban bien con aquel conocimiento.

\- Gracias por preguntar -mencionó Louis-. También es bueno ver que todo está bien para ustedes.

\- Nos veremos en algún momento -sonrió Ian.

\- Hasta entonces -repitió Louis a modo de despedida.

Louis estudió con intriga la mueca en los labios de Harry. No podía afirmar si se trataba de algo bueno o malo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente? -pidió cuando se aseguró de estar solos una vez más.

\- ¿Ian estaba siendo amable? Tengo que admitir que nunca me cayó bien, Lou.

\- Bueno, Alex me resultó un idiota desde la primera vez que lo vi -compartió. Harry tapó su boca luego de reírse-. Vamos, terminemos con nuestras compras que muero de hambre.

**XXXX**

\- ¿Era en serio lo que dijiste esta mañana? -susurró Louis.

Harry se recostó de lado en su mitad de la cama. Louis continuó boca arriba, su visión fija en el techo.

El chico de ojos azules llevaba en silencio largos minutos. Aquel no era su comportamiento habitual y Harry había querido incentivarlo a hablar. Los labios de Louis separándose y volviéndose a cerrar con indecisión fue lo que le impidió hacerlo.

Ahora, teniendo finalmente el pensamiento de Louis, él sabía qué debía decir de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Sobre tener lugar en casa para los dos?

\- ¿Era verdad? -insistió Louis mientras le devolvía la mirada por cortos segundos.

\- Sí, Lou.

Todo volvió a ser silencio nuevamente. Harry se aferró a la mano que Louis tenía estirada entre ellos.

\- Estoy seguro que no se trata de un inconsciente mecanismo de defensa y venganza -agregó.

Louis volteó completamente hacia él cuando escuchó sus palabras.

\- Pensaba en eso -confirmó-. Se siente bien, ¿no?

\- Lo hace, sí. Lou, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros en un futuro, pero sí puedo asegurar que quiero esto, te quiero. No sentí absolutamente nada estando frente a Alex hoy, yo tenía miedo de ver a Ian arrepentido de haberte perdido.

\- Y si eso fuera así -comenzó Louis-. ¿Pensaste que correría a sus brazos?

\- ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? -balbuceó.

\- Definitivamente, Styles.

\- Pensé que me sentiría destruido si corrías a sus brazos -confesó.

\- No lo haría.

\- Me alegra saberlo -Louis asintió con sus ojos fijos en él, todavía a la espera de más seguridad-. Realmente no me importa cómo nos conocimos, Lou, supongo que será divertido hacer de ello una anécdota. Se siente correcto. No buscamos lo que tenemos, no sé cómo lo hicimos, pero todo logró tomar forma por su cuenta. Soy feliz en este momento, ninguna otra realidad que pueda plantearme me hace sentir bien.

\- También te quiero, Harry -respondió Louis.

Harry conectó su sonrisa con la de Louis en un beso. Creyó que su confesión había sido pasada por alto.

\- Lo malo de esto es que voy a tener que comer tu mierda diariamente -protestó Louis.

\- Sé que te gustó, puedo vivir sin que me lo digas -se mofó entre muecas.

\- Me corrijo -refunfuñó-. Te odio, Harry.

La risa de Harry fue amortiguada por los labios de Louis.

**\----x----**

**_Un año después de San Valentín_ **

\- Somos la única pareja en el mundo que pasa San Valentín desempacando cajas -reclamó Louis. 

\- No fui yo quien lo postergó -se burló-. Llevamos meses con tus pertenencias empacadas en cada rincón del departamento.

\- Podríamos llamar a nuestras familias y decirles que la cena de mañana se cancela, entonces no tendríamos que ordenar nada.

\- Lou -Harry alargó el sobrenombre entre risas-. Tengo tu postre favorito esperando por ti para cuando acabemos con esto. Incluso le escribí _"Feliz San Valentín, te amo"_ con ganache de chocolate.

\- ¿De verdad? -Louis abandonó su sitio asignado para ordenar y caminó hasta él.

\- ¿Qué parte? -Harry sintió el momento exacto en el que su rostro tomaba color.

\- ¿Hiciste mi postre preferido?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo escribiste con ganache?

\- No.

Louis tarareo en respuesta, una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

\- Pero sí creo que te amo -prosiguió Harry.

\- Somos dos, entonces -Louis se acercó hasta envolver su cuello con ambos brazos. Harry respondió abrazando su cintura-. Creo que te amo.


End file.
